


Pepto

by The_Pretty_Restless



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Humor, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: Who knew? It seems clowns get carsick too...





	Pepto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Clown Lovers! Thank you for taking time to be interested in this story.. This is my first fanfic so feel free to tell me things I need to work on or if you loved a specific part! I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> XOXOXO

You huff and puff as you struggle to lift your suitcase into your very tiny trunk. You give another push with all your might and you let out a triumphant noise as you can finally close your trunk and be on your way. You never told Penny that you were leaving, but you assure yourself that he is far too busy to even care that you'll be gone. As you try to find your keys to lock your trunk, your entire purse falls off your shoulder and spills all of its contents onto your driveway. You release a loud groan of frustration and a few mumbled curses as you drop to your knees to clean up the mess. 

You try to hastily just shove it all back into your bag. As you reach for your sunglasses, a very tall shadow falls over you and then a white-gloved hand snatches your sunglasses before you can. You lean upon your heels and meet the gaze of a certain clown who is already deviously smirking at you.

"Tsk, tsk (y/n). You're such a clumsy girl, worse than a babe trying to walk."

Penny's face makes it clear that he is mocking you, so now your cheeks flush red with embarrassment. You avert your gaze to your lap, bracing yourself for more laughter at your expense. You jump when Penny suddenly squats in front of you and cups your cheek in his hand. It takes a moment for you to respond, but you nuzzle into his palm. You savor both his smell and his warmth. He always goes out of his way to smell like your favorite carnival treats: cotton candy, popcorn, and freshly made funnel cake. Penny responds with a gentle purr and pulls you into his lap, He buries his head into your neck while you snake your arms up to play with his eccentric hair. You hum in content just enjoying his embrace.

"Anything you need to tell me (y/n)?"

You pale as you realize that he already knows you are leaving, and you know Penny always assumes the worst. You doubt you could reason with him at all right now, the anger is practically oozing off of him. You argue with yourself whether it matters to try to tell him the truth, he has probably made up his mind. You begin to notice Penny growing very rigid and his arms grow tighter and tighter. Breathing is getting hard for you so with tears running down your face, you beat on his shoulders. Panicking that this time he will actually kill you. He lets out a feral roar before releasing you from his grip. You scramble as fast as you can away from him, but only a few feet because you know if it looks like you're going to run, he will want to rip you apart even more.

You wince as you notice how bad your ribs hurt, you will be black and blue tomorrow. That is IF you make it to tomorrow. Penny slowly rises to his tall height and he looks as if he is stalking his prey. You hear the popping as his black claws push through his gloves, and suddenly you know how the kids feel before he eats them. Your head whips around to look at all the other houses on the street. You pray someone will at least try to save you, but you know it won't happen. 'Its no use,' you think, 'they only see what he wants them to see.' This whole damn town is cursed and all you could do is tremble. Penny sniffs around and picks up traces of your fear, becoming even more menacing than before. He lets out a throaty moan that trails off into a demented giggle.

"Naughty, naughty little (y/n). You thought in that pathetic little mind of yours that you could pull a fast one over on Ole' Pennywise? You thought you could leave me!" 

Penny roars until you are sure your ears are bleeding. You quickly try to open your mouth and explain but he decides to make the next move instead. Penny Jumps at you and lifts you by the throat until your face is equal to his.

"You've seemed to have forgotten your place, pet. You only breathe because I allow you to. You've only made it this far because offer the one thing that is very hard, for a sewer clown like myself, to find. A good fuck. That's all you're good for you little whore. The moment you bore me is the moment I will devour your tasty, tasty flesh." You can tell he is thinking of all the ways he could feast on his precious pet, from the waterfall of drool coming out of his mouth and the way his eye drifts off. "Yes... yes. Pennywise will enjoy eating you. You're too good to float," laughs like a maniac, "your fear is the most delicious I have ever encountered."

Your gasps for air reel him back into reality and you watch his gaze harden all over again. He brings you closer till you are nose and nose and his signature smirk is back on his face.

"Now be a good girl (y/n), and tell me who's you are," He pants into your face. You kick your feet through the air as to fight to remain conscious, but you manage to gasp out a single word.

"Yours."

His eyes soften and you catch a sight of his regular baby blue eyes, but then the stone cold orange ones are back in their place. His face twists into a sneer and you're dropped to your knees taking labored breaths.

"Don't fucking forget it."

Sobs wrack through your body from the harsh trauma. You nearly jump out of your skin when your phone in your back pocket starts to vibrate with an incoming call. Your hands tremble as you check the caller I.D., and you find yourself thanking God for your screen not being broken from the drop. Your eyes dart up to assess the look on Penny's face before you pull yourself together enough to answer your sister's call.

"Hey Sarah. What? No, I haven't been crying, just allergies. Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. How's Ella's first week at home going? I can't wait to meet her, I'm so sorry I haven't visited sooner. Alright, I'm heading out now is there anything you want me to grab on the way? Okay, you're sure? I'll call you when I'm almost there, tell Ella Auntie (y/n) is on her way. I love you too, bye."

All traces of anger of anger dissipates from Penny's face, a giant grin takes its place.

"Why didn't you just say so (y/n)? We all know how much I love kids," He playfully snaps his teeth at you. 

You sit there in shock, You didn't want him anywhere near Ella but you know its a lost cause to persuade him to stay here. Penny scoops you off the ground and places you in the driver's seat while he joyfully skips to the passenger side.

"As much as I love you on your knees (y/n), we got places to go and babies to eat - WHOOPS meant to meet... sorry," He breaks out into laughter and suddenly you're tempted to just cancel the trip altogether. Penny sees the horrified expression on your face and laughs more.

"Lighten up (y/n), it was a joke! I don't like babies too much, you can't scare them like you can with older kids. I accept no younger than 3 years old," he proudly states and you feel like you're going to vomit. This is going to be a long ride.

"Where does your wonderful sister live? Is it near a park or perhaps a daycare?"

You ignore the sick son-of-a-bitch and instead focus on plugging in the address on your GPS. You sigh when you see just how long it will actually be.

"Its about 7 hrs away, so I suggest you get comfy."

 

\---------------------------------------------- TIME BREAK: 4 HOURS LATER-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You want to rip your hair out of your fucking head. Its been nothing but complaining with Penny. 'Are we there yet?' 'I'm hungry.' I'm bored.' He caused you the miss your exit like three times and now you reached your breaking point because you really need to pee. You sigh from relief as you pass a sign mentioning a rest stop in half a mile. After you pull into a spot, you turn to tell Penny that you'll be right back but he's practically hanging out the window watching some kids throwing a ball around in a grassy area.

"No you are so not gonna eat those kids. We don't have time and I KNOW if you eat before driving again that you're gonna get carsick."

He looked at you with narrowed eyes, "Foolish human, I have been on this planet for a very long time I think I would know when to eat and when not to."

You throw your hands up, "Fine be my guest. But don't be pissed when I leave your ass here because there is no way I'm waiting for you to make those poor kids into a happy meal."

Instead of getting angry he turns to grab your ace gently and kiss you very delicately but also passionate. You pulled away lightheaded and laughed when he is begging with puppy eyes. 

"Oh alright but hurry because if you're not in this car by the time I come back consider yourself deserted."

He laughs in glee and gives you a quick peck on your lips before sprinting out of your car. You roll your eyes at his antics and scurry off to find the restroom. After you finish up you run into the mini-mart and grab a thing of Pepto-Bismol because you know your lover more than he knows himself. You can't even stand regular puke, let alone a demon clown who eats children's puke... YUCK! Penny's already in the car when you come back. As soon as he saw you his face lit up with a genuine smile, not just a creepy perverted one. You feel your heart swoon and you couldn't help but return one of your own. You ask if he's okay and once you're ready you head back out on the road again.

Not even 15 minutes later and Penny is groaning in pain and looks pretty green. You wordlessly fish the Pepto out of its bag and toss it into his lap. He gives you an incredulous look almost refusing to take it. You plead with him to try it. 

"Penny please trust me, it'll make you feel better I swear. I just can't stand to see you in pain so please take it for me." You used puppy eyes to really hit the point home.

He growls and scowls at you as he rips the cap off and pours half the bottle into his mouth. He reacts right away, refusing to swallow it and almost spitting it everywhere,

"PENNY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SWALLOW IT I WILL PULL THIS CAR OVER AND PUSH YOUR ASS OUT UNTIL YOU SUCK IT UP AND JUST DRINK IT. DON'T TEST ME!"

You continue to bellow at him up until he begrudgingly swallows it all while making dramatic faces and fake gagging noises. You couldn't help but giggle at him because his reaction is just too comical. He sees you laughing at him so he turns and faces the window, pouting. You both drift into a comfortable silence until Penny's creeping staring disrupted it. 

"Is there like something on my face because you're freaking me out," you giggle again as you nervously watch him from the corner of your eye. He grinned at your comment but then continued to fidget in his seat looking like he's having an internal battle about something.

"Thank you," he muttered it very quietly but you heard it and your mouth dropped open. 1.) Penny NEVER says thank you, in fact, you don't think he ever has. 2.) The poor guy is so embarrassed and it does show he has potential to be sweet.

"No problem sweet pea, told ya it would work." You winked at him and he reached over to grab your hand in his before dozing off (while purring like a cat you notice) in his seat. You smile never wanting this moment to end... You could get used to this.

 

~FIN~


End file.
